


Someday

by MiraMira



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: After fifteen years, Rain returns to Oz.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Rain returns to Oz fifteen years later. It takes eleven months for news to reach the Emerald City.

The revelation nearly shatters Ozma. All this time, and not one word. But then, there was a time words were not needed. She swallows her hurt and hope, pens an invitation, and braces herself for silence.

Yet here Rain stands. And Ozma -- Tip -- overflowing with questions, rants, apologies, can only say, “You’re here.”

“Yes,” says Rain.

“You’re real.” Her voice shakes.

“Yes.” Rain takes her hand, green on porcelain. “As real as you like.”

And just like that, no words are needed.


End file.
